


Dreams fulfilled

by hopalong2



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopalong2/pseuds/hopalong2
Summary: I don't own anything purely fanfictionSet after threads





	1. Chapter 1

She sliced through the water with a grace only she possessed . He was in awe of her body as it glided along doing jealous of the water caressing her like get yearned to.

He watched her dive slow, deep, perfect. She surfaced a minute later with a gasp then sunk again. He walked to the end of the dock and watched her bend and sway below the surface .

She deserved this, the freedom and the control. He looked out at the lake the up to the stars. "You're thinking too hard Sir..." 

Jack's heart jumped, he hadn't heard her surface. He knelt on the dock as she stroked towards him. They kissed and suddenly Jack was flailing underwater.

By the time he found up from down and surfaced the Sam had swam away giggling. When she turned back he was gone. She treaded water for what felt like hours until she felt panic rise. "JACK??!??! She yelled thrashing around "JJAACCKK???!!!" Her yell turned to a scream then sob. He heard her screams and surfaced in front of her.

"Oh god!" She yelled and wrapped around him sobbing "don't leave me please please please please...." Jack was a little shocked by her reaction and gently cradled her in his arms.

"Sam talk to me.,.." she held him tighter and her body shook in his arms. He tried to pull back "Sam please......" Still nothing.

Switching tactics he kissed her shoulder then licked up her neck and kissed under her ear. Her sobs began to quiet as she melted into his touch. 

His lips found hers and they kissed ravenously. Sam's body shook in anticipation. Jack framed her face and kissed her hard.

Her hands went around his neck while his cupped her butt and raised her around his waist. They kissed the breath from each other and broke apart from gasping quickly then slammed back together. His hips thrust towards her and his erection brushed her clit they both moaned into each other's mouths.she grabbed his shorts he grabbed hers and they struggled to free each other.

Their first skin on skin contact was overwhelming. She guided him to her opening then looked into his eyes. His stared back asking permission. She gave it by wrapping her legs around him making him push into her. 

Her head fell back "god yes please jack.. " she moaned. He kissed her neck and down her chest to her breast. He latched onto her nipple as he seated himself inside her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

Jack stroked his arms turning them so that the dock was behind them trapping her between his body and the wood planks. He thrust inside her and heard her gasp. Again and again he thrust deeper into her body. She tried to arch away from him but her position left no room. His hands cupped her bottom as he drive harder into her. 

She felt her powerful climax coming "Jack....Jack.....I'm....god.....ja....." Suddenly she screamed loudly and her body became a vice on him shuddering around him. She lunged for his mouth swallowing his yell as he filled her.

She wrapped her body around him and shook with her sobs makes the saddest wimpers he had ever heard.

"Baby what is it.... please I'll make it better?" He whispered into her ear. She brought her lips to his ear and sobbed "you can't....." He felt her inhale,."Sam please wha,..." He was talking to air. She had submerged and heading away from him.

He watched as she surfaced between him and the float. She gasp sucking in air between her cries then rolled on her back and floated aimlessly.

He started towards her watching as she kicked her legs skyward and disappeared again. He followed her but stayed back to give her whatever she needed. His lungs screamed but she stayed down and so did he. Finally she began her ascent or so he thought... about 5 feet from the surface she turned and dove again. Jack shot thru the surface cursing and immediately sunk again. He reached Sam just as her movements slowed. Jack grabbed her waist and aimed for the surface.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

They surfaced together and she started screaming "NO NO NO...." fighting to get away from him. 

Jack had had enough he wrapped his larger body around her basically cocooning her and rendering her useless. "SAMANTHA! WHAT IS IT? ILL FIX IT ANYTHING PLEASE WHAT?"

"I don't know what to do....." She whispered "I don't know how to go on alone....I don't....I don't" she couldn't finish her tears overwhelmed her.

Jack loosened his hold laying her on her back and resting her head on his shoulder. His mouth was right next to her ear. His voice rumbled from his body to hers. "I know you feel alone right now but you're not Sam, you're not. Please let me in, let me help you. "

"Dad, Janet, Pete....I'm so tired Jack ....so tired "  
He kissed her temple and gently started them towards shore. When he could touch the bottom he gathered her in his arms cradling her to him and walked to the house. 

Daniel, Tealc and Gen Hammond had been cleaning up after the wake and were surprised when Jack walked in carrying a softly sobbing Samantha. 

"Danny get a bath running, T start the coffee pot and then turn down my bed will ya?" Hammond quietly put his hand on his goddaughter's head. She was too exhausted to stir.

"I've got the mountain jack...take her away from here." Jack nodded and headed to the bathroom.

Sam stared at nothing while Jack cradled her body and Daniel undressed her. He set her in the warm water and started to wash her gently. Daniel went to her head and turned her face to look at him.

"Come back to us sweetheart, we need you." He pressed his lips to her forehead "we need you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

Jack lifted her out of the tub and Daniel wrapped towels around her. Heading into the bedroom Tealc took her while jack changed. They had been in so many life and death situations and seen each other at their worst it was nothing that these men helped her dress.

Tealc took the clothes Daniel offered and methodically dried then dressed Sam. Jack returned and sat behind her cradling her in his arms. Daniel and Tealc watched as Jack held her tightly slowly rocking her back and forth with such tenderness and love. Days later found all four of them at Jack's cabin. Sam had been sleeping most of the time since they had arrived. Daniel and Tealc were in a debate over the feasibility of star wars and Jack was swimming laps in the lake. He flipped himself with surprising ease thanking the powers that be that he still had this release. He dove and let himself float topside stroking his arms occasionally to stay afloat in the water enjoying it's freedom.

He found himself thinking of Sam...how could he help her? He so wanted to take the pain away, like she had done for him ...she saved his life. On that thought, he dunked his head and kept swimming. Another 5 laps and again he lay on his back in the water unaware he wasn't alone.

Sam slipped quietly into the lake and made her way to him. Everything but his face was submerged and she approached until within reaching distance. 

Then in a swift move her mouth was on his and she sunk them both. Jack arched his body away from the "attack" then realized he was being  
kissed, and drown. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss reversing their dive and heading up.

They both gulped air when they hit the surface then were back on each other instantly. She wrapped around him leaving him to tread for two which he of course forgot because all the blood had left his brain and they were submerged again. 

Sam deepened the kiss as they stopped spiraling down and again floated up. They surfaced and clung to each other. "Sam are you sure?" She answered by shoving her tongue in his mouth almost sinking him. She shoved his shorts down and wrapped her body around his. He grabbed her hips and stilled them. "Look at me Samantha..." Her eyes jerked open and locked with his. Neither of them looked away when he entered her filling h her completely. Tears fell from her eyes at the feeling of rightness here. He cupped her face and kissed her greedily and he thrust himself inside her quivering body. She tried to pull back but he wouldn't let her. He drove her off the edge of sanity swallowing her moans and then her screams. She shook in his arms spasming on his body. The swift aftershock pushed him into orgasm seconds later.

They held onto each other as their senses returned. When her arms tightened he gently kissed her temple ",tell me ..." He whispered in her ear.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything pure fanfiction

She softly sobbed as he held her tightly. "Please baby tell me..." He felt her try to pull away and and his arms tightened. "Look at me Samantha...." Her eyes snapped to his as tears rolled from them. 

" I'm dreaming right? Soon I'll wake up and this will all be gone....."

Without hesitation his head slowly shook side to side never losing eye contact. She stared at him in shock as his mouth moved towards hers and he kissed her slow, deep, thoroughly.


End file.
